This invention relates to configuring monitor screen displays in a multiple monitor environment.
A typical computer system as shown in FIG. 1 includes a computer 300 having a central processing unit 304, an input/output unit 306 and memory 302 containing various programs used by the computer 300 such as an operating system 303 and one or more application programs 305. An end-user of the computer system communicates with computer by means of various input devices (keyboard 320, mouse 310) which transfer information to the computer via input/output unit 306. The computer 300 replies to this input data, among other ways, by providing responsive output to the end-user, for example, by displaying appropriate text and images on the screen of a display monitor 330.
Operating systems often include a graphical user interface ("GUI") by which the operating system and any applications it may be running (e.g., a word-processing program) may communicate with an end-user. A commonly used GUI implementation employs a desktop metaphor in which the screen of the monitor is regarded as a virtual desktop. The desktop is an essentially two-dimensional working template area supporting various graphic objects, including one or more display regions (e.g., window, dialog box, pop-up menu, pull-down menu, drop-down list, icon). As shown in FIG. 2, information is displayed on the desktop 21 within display regions 23, which typically are rectangular in shape. Each display region 23 may be dedicated to a specific application or to the operating system under which the applications are running. By manipulating a cursor 25 (such as with standard point & click and drag & drop techniques), an end-user can manage the display regions 23 as desired, for example, by creating new display regions or eliminating old ones, or by resizing or repositioning the display regions to fit the end-user's needs. The end-user may "activate" a particular display region and its associated application, for example, by "clicking" the cursor 25 when it appears within the desired region.
In a computer system using a single monitor 330 as shown in FIG. 1, a problem of screen clutter may occur when an end-user has a large number of display regions open on the monitor at the same time. Screen clutter tends to confuse the end-user and reduce his or her efficiency. Moreover, end-users of certain applications (desktop publishing, CAD/CAM/CAE, videoconferencing, etc.) typically will want to be able to view and use two large display regions (e.g., an editing window and an output window) at substantially the same time, but often the most useful sizes of the two windows are too large to fit side-by-side on a single monitor.
To alleviate this problem, a computer system such as that shown in FIG. 3 having two monitors 330 and 332 has been used. Each monitor 330, 332 has a monitor space 41, 43 which is defined by the logical height and width of the display. In the multiple monitor system of FIG. 3, the combination of the monitor spaces (two in the case shown--one monitor space 41 corresponding to monitor 330 and a second monitor space 43 corresponding to monitor 332) may be treated as a single, continuous display space--e.g., virtual desktop 45 as shown in FIG. 4. Through appropriate cursor manipulations, an end-user may move objects, such as windows A, B, C, D and cursor 25, back and forth between the two monitor spaces 41 and 43 or may even position one of these objects (e.g., window C in FIG. 4) so that it spans the two monitor spaces.